Stay
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Stay. This time, I'm asking." Sawyer tells Kate he's leaving the island. She has other plans. Post-The Substitute. Sawyer/Kate. Skate one-shot.


**A/N: **Set post-The Substitute (6.04). Skate one-shot.

**DISCLAIMER: **Lost is most definitely not mine. But wouldn't life be grand if it was?

* * *

_**Stay**_

Two weeks passed after Kate left the Dharma barracks before she saw Sawyer again. She didn't know what he had been up to, and she did not ask. His grief was not her business, even if she wanted to make it hers.

But he came to camp and found her two weeks after their last meeting, walking with purpose and wanting to talk.

Kate was glad to see him. Sawyer's clothes with a little disheveled and grimy, and his breath smelled just a little like rum, but she was glad to see him. He was alive and…well enough.

"Locke," he began, "or…whoever the hell took over his body…he wants off the island. He wants me to help him, and I'm gonna. I'm getting off this island."

Kate blinked at the abruptness of it all. Off the island? Hadn't she just come back? She asked, "Do you really think you can trust him?"

"I have to."

"And why's that, James?"

Sawyer glared at her for the use of the name, but said nothing. "I need off this hell hole. I've been here long enough."

"And what about the rest of us?" Kate asked.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Well then," Kate replied quietly. "Only room enough for you two, I suppose?"

"You suppose correctly," he said gruffly. He looked sorry, but he'd never say the word.

"But…" Kate sighed. "Why? Why leave?"

"I've been on this craphole for three long years. What good has it brought me? What happiness?"

Images of him tied to a tree in the jungle, her lips moving against his, flashed through Kate's head. Herself pinned against the bars a cage, Sawyer's weight pressing against her deliciously. Sawyer telling her he loved her. What happiness? Kate wanted to mention these things, these moment ingrained in her memory so strongly (and replayed so often) that they were always at the forefront of her thoughts. Like they occurred yesterday, not three years prior.

She bit her lip. What happiness, indeed.

Sawyer gave her a look. "I told you there ain't nothing on this island worth staying for."

Kate was struck by the old memory, just before he left on the raft. She wanted to laugh, and she wanted to cry.

She replied carefully, "Back then you wanted me to ask you to stay."

"Why didn't you?"

It was a question that should have been asked and addressed long ago, but what were they if not _terrible_ communicators?

"Fear," she spoke, "pride…lots of reasons. I wanted you to, though. To stay. Still do," she added quietly.

Sawyer's expression hardened. "I didn't ask this time."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't ask the first time either."

Sawyer smirked. "Point taken."

"What if I did ask you?" Kate knew it may be her only opportunity.

"I'm getting off this island, Freckles."

"Stay," Kate tried not to sound like she was pleading. "What have you got to go back to?"

"Nothing," he admitted. "But there's nothing here for me, either."

_Last chance_, Kate told herself. _He may actually manage it this time. _

"There could be," said Kate. "If you wanted there to be. _When_ you wanted there to be. There could be something worth staying for."

Sawyer said nothing.

Kate continued, "Stay. This time, I'm asking."

There was a lengthy silence where Sawyer seemed to consider. If he really wanted off the island, he'd go. But if he really wanted off the island, why would he come to her? He knew she would try and convince him otherwise.

"Well," Sawyer said as casually as he could muster, "I guess I can't really leave you all here to fend for yourselves. I got responsibilities. Need to help Jin find his wife and all."

Kate smiled brilliantly. She knew Sawyer would never admit to his true reason for staying – her. "Exactly," she replied, trying to contain her pleasure.

It was a start.

* * *

fin.

Hope you enjoyed. :) Reviews make my day. Also, how good is this season so far?!


End file.
